You Found Me
by Mysca
Summary: What if the only one that can help you is the one whose heart you've broken?" Gold found out that his crush Crys was in love with his bestfriend Red. Who will save him now?


**I really like this ship although I also like mangaquestshipping. But they look so great together!**

**Main: Ambershipping, one-sided mangaquestship at first. Also one-sided ship of Crystal and Red. One-sided luckyshipping and one-sided viridianshipping.**

_...xxx..._

"What if the only one that can help you is the one whose heart you've broken?"

Gold sat in an alley. He had a few bruises and wounds but only minor ones.

He looked like one of those punks that live on streets and spend time fighting. Anyone who saw him would think that.

But why should they care? They don't know him, he's a complete stranger. So why don't they just leave him alone?

They stared at him, he didn't care. He only looked blankly at them waiting for passers-by to just run away.

He wasn't like this. No, he was the complete opposite until he met her. The cause of his suffering, Crystal.

_...xxx..._

Gold was the top student and a sophomore of JSG (Johto School for the Gifted), an elite school.

He was playful and sometimes lazy but his results were top notched.

He was the school athlete, MVP of the year for many years and had an IQ of 250.

Everybody could be Gold's friend, he was like the sun that brightened up the school. But all his light faded away because of her.

Crystal was a girl from another class, she was serious and was not a fan of Gold.

She was a bit angry that someone who did not study or worked hard was their top. She often glared at him though he'd never notice.

Her friend, Sapphire, couldn't understand why, since she was similar to Gold. Her father is a professor after all.

_...xxx..._

The first time they met was at a school fieldtrip. In their freshman year

Gold saw her sleeping on the field of flowers. She smiled in her dreams, it was love at first sight.

Gold was a bit of a pervert but never had a real relationship. She was his first love.

He did everything he could. Starting with introductions, she clearly stated that she hated him.

But that didn't bring Gold's hopes down. He tried again; getting to know her, hanging with her.

Sometimes she would get angry, so Gold left her to cool down before coming back.

He never gave up. He even told his best friends Red and Silver that she was opening up.

They supported him and helped him, they would sometimes give advice they got from Silver's sister, Blue.

He was happy but he didn't know was that Red and Crystal were neighbours.

Red was oblivious but Crystal had a childhood crush on him and the feelings stayed.

She even told Gold she liked someone else but he said he would steal her away.

_...xxx..._

He was always enthusiastic about walking her home but they had practice for basketball. So he asked Red to walk her home.

Practice was unexpectedly cancelled so Gold rushed to catch up to Red and Crystal.

Crystal was blushing furiously, walking beside Red. She came closer as they walked. She wasn't sure what she was gonna do.

"How is Gold? He said that he's almost there. He's so certain he'd win your heart." Red chuckled.

Crystal pouted, she knew Red had no feelings for her but was he that dense?! That really hurt her, as dense as a brick.

"Yeah, right. Well anyway Red, do you like anyone?" Crystal's heart started to race.

Red blushed with a small nod. "I...like Blue...Silver's sister...but she's with my childhood friend, Green. Do you remember him?"

She shook her head as heart sank. She bit her lip. But she was determined. Like Gold, she will steal her crush's heart away. Unlike Gold, she was more aggressive.

Crystal stopped walking. Red noticed and looked to see what was wrong. "Crys?"

He was right in front of her. She never gave Gold hope in the first place so she didn't feel guilty.

_...xxx..._

She grabbed Red's collar and put it near her face. Red wasn't prepared, "Why's she angry?!"

The dense boy was let go by Crystal's grip. He looked at her teary face.

"Baka! I've loved you for a long time! That's why I keep rejecting Gold!" Crystal cried.

Red was shocked for many reasons. One: His friend confessed to him. Two: Just after he confessed he liked someone else. Three: His best friend likes this person. Last: Gold was there...GOLD?!

Gold dropped the flowers he bought before catching up to them(A/N No wonder he took so long! He's so sweet too...)

Gold turned Red and turned away to run. Red was about to run after him but a crying Crystal pulled his shirt. "Please...stay." He couldn't just leave her alone but what about Gold?

_...xxx..._

"Hell! All this time she liked him! She made a fool out of me! She could have said it was Red! She should have...no I should have listened." Gold started to cry, the rain helped him hide it.

Walking blindly, he bumped to some gangsters and he was forced to fight. He won, he's strong after all.

There, he sat with blank eyes. The rain was calming. But that didn't help. Was he at fault? Or was it Crystal?

Crystal liked Red so she rejected him but he was so confident that he still tried to woo her and saw her confessing to his best friend.

Conclusion? He would have given up if he knew that it was Red. But he didn't, that's why he was there, waiting for an angel to come and rescue him.

_...xxx..._

"Gold-kun? What happened to you!?" He looked up to see a yellow-haired girl with her hair untied, wearing his school's uniform.

She kneeled and put the umbrella above them and took out a handkerchief and started wiping off the blood.

"Who are you? Why are you helping me?" Was she one of his fangirls that chased him around?

"I'm your iinchou you know." The girl pouted and started wiping his legs. She looked down at the floor trying not to drop the umbrella.

"Iinchou? Yellow? Ah...sorry. I didn't recognize you without your glasses and ponytail." Gold stared at her.

Yellow gave a faint blush. She helped Gold stand up, supporting him. "My condo's nearby, you can dry yourself there. I'll treat your injuries."

She sighed for an unknown reason to Gold. Was he a burden? Then why help? No. Why stop for him at all?

_...xxx..._

Her room was clean and white. It was nicely furnished. He forgot that her condo was the Johto residence, where rich people stayed.

He also forgot that her father was a famous producer in Sinnoh and her mother was an expert in tea ceremonies in Kanto.

She lived all alone but this was one nice place. She gave him a towel and went back to her room to get a first-aid kit.

He thanked her while she was bandaging her up. "You're not curious?" he asked. Not that he would answer any questions.

"I can tell you're heartbroken...I was like that too...before." Yellow bit her lip thinking of a past memory.

Gold knew he shouldn't pry so he changed the topic. "Did you know that Silver's got an enormous crush on you?!" He tried sounding cheerful.

"Don't force yourself. I'm not interested in a serious relationship now so..." Her eyes looked so sorrowful that Gold's heart felt like it was pierced by an arrow.

_...xxx..._

Gold tried to change it again, "We really should read BrOkEn's blog. It has all those poems of being rejected but they're pretty calming."

Yellow looked down. Still with those painful eyes. Gold suggested they look at it on the internet.

They went to (A/N Don't know if that exists)Gold clicked log in.

Gold typed: king_popularity

*********

Yellow gasped. "You're king_popularity? That was unexpected." She thought.

Gold clicked favourites. First one on the list BrOkEn's Blog: How I feel about you.

Yellow gulped. "No way...my no 1 fan is Gold?" She didn't tell him but she was BrOkEn

Gold grinned a little and clicked on it. It read:

_March 6,2005_

_I made a poem before I leave for Kanto to live with my mom. I really couldn't say this to anyone else except in here so this is entitled: Last Goodbye_

_I watch you as you across the street_

_As you watch the raindrops fall_

_On your windowsill_

_But not once, did you look my way_

_I am crying by myself_

_Who am I to you?_

_It's not like you care_

_It's not like you'd ever know_

_My feelings deep inside_

_Locked away with a key_

_Deep in my heart _

_Where you'd never see_

_Why did I return?_

_To where we first met_

_As the river flows_

_Your memory haunts me_

_If I ever do come back_

_You're not someone I'd like to see_

_I might not be over you_

_Cuz you couldn't save me_

_Here I am_

_Here I stand_

_These are my last words to you_

_For now this is our last "Goodbye"_

Yellow's heart hurt from reading her own blog. When Gold showed his comment. It hurt some more.

**king_popularity: I can't believe that guy is so dense! You should get over him cuz you need someone else. Also I really like your blog. Filled with feelings and good writing skills! Hope to hear more from ya!**

Yellow couldn't believe it. Gold smiled with this. "You know, only her blog calms me. I always leave a comment to help her. Hope it works, she never replies though."

Yellow bit her lip. "How can you say that?" Gold was puzzled as he turned around. "It did help...until I learned it was you. To think that the person who broke my heart was the one who encouraged me and was so dense that he never realized. This is so stupid...what did I ever fall for you!?"

Yellow ran to her bedroom and slammed the door. Gold realized his insensitivity. He was so dense! Did he really have that kind of IQ?!

_...xxx..._

"Damn" he thought as he read his favorite poem

_March 20,2008_

_I came back to Johto but now i live alone. Those three years helped me a bit so thanks to king_populararity for all his help. Here's another poem: Karma_

_Three years have now passed_

_I'm back to where we started_

_Perhaps you've forgotten me_

_That doesn't matter much now_

_You were my first_

_The reason, it's called first_

_Is because there's a second and a third_

_I have moved on_

_One day I saw you_

_Shining as ever_

_But now even brighter_

_You were in love_

_I noticed how you looked at her_

_Blushing when she looked_

_But she didn't love you_

_Will your heart get broken too?_

_Does it sound harsh? That's why I entitled it Karma cuz I thought it was fair. But I wonder was that mean?_

Gold read out his comment; that guy deserves it!

_...xxx..._

He felt so dumb. Then he saw Yellow there reading at the sofa. He hesitantly came closer. "Sor-"

"You didn't know. I was just dumb but I guess I lied cuz I'm not over it. Karma's also my favourite, cuz it was predictable. I guess I changed over the years." Yellow laughed a fake laugh.

Gold held her tight, she was taken aback, "If this helps you then are we even?"

"Yeah" And she hugged Gold back.

_...xxx..._

**longest chapter I've ever done so far. Hoped you liked it.**


End file.
